Natalie's apartment (Season 2)
In the first season of Forever Knight, Natalie lived in a smaller, differently furnished apartment from the one that she had in Season Two. Sometime between the first and second seasons, she must have moved. The new apartment did not appear in any of the episodes of Season Three (the set having been transformed into Tracy's apartment instead). However, it presumably continued to be her home. Given that Natalie not only changed her apartment, but also all of her furniture and added a number of pictures on the walls, the question must be asked how she can afford it all. As a forensic pathologist, she is a public employee: she will not be paid anything like as well as a specialist in private practice. One possibility is that she's maxing out her credit cards. Alternatively, the pictures and some of the furnishings may have been an inheritance. Hallway Natalie lives on the second floor of an older apartment building. There must be two entrances to the building, since Natalie has approached her apartment coming from either direction. In Be My Valentine, she had a lot of shopping; so it's fair to assume that, on that occasion, she was coming from the elevator. From that direction, her apartment (No. 218) is the first one along on the right. From the other direction, you probably are coming from an stairwell on the other side of the building; it may lead down to the parking lot. Although this is a common hallway, it is decorated with pictures and vases of (probably artificial) flowers. Lobby The outer door of the apartment opens into a lobby, which Natalie has furnished with a demi-lune table on which is a lamp. In A More Permanent Hell, a large candlestick was put here so that she could grab it to hit the vampire Spark and get away from him. The direct route through the lobby, straight ahead as you come in, takes you through an open doorway into the living room. However, the lobby does actually lead to at least two, and probably to three, other rooms. Off the lobby is a corridor, which runs between the living room on the right, and a smaller room on the left, which presumably is the bathroom. Natalie has hung the walls with pictures, and put a tall narrow display cabinet against the wall common with the living room, just beyond a mirror. Another picture hangs at the end of the hall, over a table with a vase of flowers on it. There is then a slight dogleg to the bedroom door. The bathroom door never appears on camera, but must face the door to the bedroom. The door to the kitchen is immediately off the lobby just after you pass the hall table. Only the slightest glimpse was ever filmed. Usually, it is off scene behind the camera, or hidden by the doorframe when the lobby is shot from inside the living room. In Be My Valentine, Natalie came into the living room from this direction, telling Nick that she had just put on her "two-minute gourmet" dinner. Living Room The door into the living room from the lobby is in the left corner of the rear wall of the living room. To the right of the door, Natalie has a pair of small pictures hanging on the wall above a shallow glass-topped table, which matches the coffee table in the centre of the room. Moving further right, she seems originally to have placed a little table to hold a lamp; but she must have later decided instead to put the lamp on the glass-topped table. Continuing along in this direction, we come to the corner with one of the side walls of the room—the one that is common with the bedroom. This wall has a fireplace in the centre. Assorted knick-knacks are on the mantelpiece; and a large picture hangs over it. There are tall bookcases on either side. At the time of the second season, neither of these was really full. Yet having so many bookcases—there's another in the bedroom—suggests that Natalie is quite a reader. As those who read a lot know all too well, bookcases fill up alarmingly quickly. Bearing in mind the fact that she was living in a different apartment in Season One, though, the paucity of books fits with the idea that Natalie has only recently moved into this new apartment. Presumably, she had less shelf space in her old place. The far end of the living room is taken up by a large picture window, veiled with light net curtains concealing Venetian blinds, with heavier drapes tied back on either side. It was through this window that LaCroix saw Nick and Natalie kissing in Be My Valentine. The centre of the room is occupied by a white brocade loveseat set facing a matching armchair, both piled with fancy fat cushions. They are set at right angles to the fireplace, with a coffee table between them. The loveseat seems likely to be Natalie's usual place, since she automatically went to sit down there in Be My Valentine. A tiny table is sometimes set at one end of the loveseat. In Curiouser and Curiouser, a reading lamp is set on a glass-topped side table at the other end, and a standard lamp behind the armchair opposite. The remaining wall of the living room, opposite the fireplace, is dominated by the glass partition separating it from the dining room. Nevertheless, there is enough room for Natalie to have hung a picture on the side near the window. Against the wall between the doors to the dining room and the door to the lobby, she has put a tall narrow display cabinet and another picture. Kitchen The kitchen of Natalie's apartment was never seen. The most we got was a glimpse of the door from the lobby in A More Permanent Hell. Nevertheless, something may be deduced. The kitchen seems to be accessed through a door off the lobby. However, there must be also be a door from the kitchen to the dining room—a door rather than a hatch, given the older style of the apartment building. Given that the kitchen is roughly parallel to the lobby, it must be a fairly small room - a mere "efficiency" kitchen, with counters, cupboards, and appliances, but no seating. Dining Room Little of the dining room ever appeared on screen. Nevertheless, we can tell that it is formal in style, if only from the fine glass-paned partition between it and the living room, through which there is access via a sliding door. Since the bedroom and living room both have large windows, it is likely that the dining room has also, with the same net curtains and heavy drapes as in the other rooms. (Certainly, even though no front window appeared on screen in Season Two, when the set was transformed into Tracy's apartment for Season Three, such a window did appear on camera.) This would mean that the front wall of the dining room is mostly window. The side wall may also have a window (as Natalie's bedroom has): again, such a side window was filmed the following year in Tracy's apartment. If we add to this the fact that a good part of the wall common with the living room is taken up by the glass partition, we can see that usable wall space in the dining room is significantly reduced. Natalie's dining room furniture is very traditional in style—or, at least, that is true of the one chair we see. But, given the rest of the apartment, this suggests that she has a full suite, with a sideboard and china cabinet. These presumably are set against the remaining walls of the room (one of which is common with the kitchen), though these were never filmed. Around and between these pieces of furniture, there likely are pictures hung on the walls, for Natalie certainly seems to have pictures everywhere. Although furnished for formal entertaining, the dining room is actually used by Natalie as an auxiliary office. Her PC is set up on the table, with plenty of room to spread out papers. Of course, a full sized dining room would still afford her space to eat at the table, though she may have fallen into the habit of eating her "two-minute gourmet" microwave meals on her lap in the living room. Bedroom Natalie's bedroom is a corner room at the end of the hallway off the lobby. Just inside the door from the hall there is a clothes closet with white louvered doors. Nick threw Spark through these doors in A More Permanent Hell; presumably they've since been replaced. The closet runs right down to the corner of the room. Opposite the door is a window—one of two in the room. Along the side wall, beyond the window, Natalie has set her bed. Natalie has a double bed, with a plain polished wood bedhead. She favours plump white pillows and duvet, matching her taste in loveseats. The bedhead is set against the outer side wall, with a picture hung over it. There is a pair of bedside tables, matching the bed in style. Each of them has a small lamp set on it; and Natalie seems to like to leave these lights on when she goes out at night, since, in A More Permanent Hell, they were already on when she fled to the bedroom to escape Spark. The bedside table on the left has a vase and a couple of framed photographs on it. The one on the right has another vase and a candlestick. Beside the bed, Natalie has a Persian rug. The end of the room is largely taken up by a big window. Beside it is a tall white bookcase (into which Spark tossed Nick when they were fighting over Natalie). Again, it is reasonable to assume that it has since been mended. There seems to be something near it: perhaps an armchair, with a lamp behind it—the same style of lamp seen behind the armchair in the living room in Curiouser and Curiouser. The remaining wall, which is common with the living room, never appeared on screen. However, given the furniture we do see, it seems likely that Natalie has one or more chests of drawers along this wall, almost certainly polished mid brown wood in a plain style matching the bed and bedside tables. Category:Sets